Disciples of Jaghatai
Homeworld and Recruitment The harsh Desert world of Karakorum, homeworld to the Disciples of Jaghatai. The inhabitants of Karakorum are a hardy bunch, living in blistering heat and with limited water. They are a nomadic people, traveling from waterhole to waterhole, while trying to stay ahead of the constant sandstorms that ravage the land. The Olgoi-Khorkhoi The creature known as Olgoi-Khorkhoi, locally referred to as the ”death worm”, roam the lands of Karakorum. It is an enormous burrowing worm that travels just beneath the surface. The Olgoi migrate once every year, the typically solitary creatures gather into groups, with more joining on the way to their destination. It is during such a migration that the Nerge is held. Chuonnasuan The Chuonnasuan is the master shaman tasked with overseeing the rituals connnected to the Nerge. He lives alone atop the Burkhan Khaldun mountain, until it is time for him to carry out his duties. After the completion of the Nerge the Chuonnasuan takes part in ritual sacrifice, his duties in this world having been completed and a new Chuonnasuan is appointed to begin his life in solitute until the time of the next Nerge. The Nerge (Great Hunt) The Nerge is held every 12 years in order to evaluate the youths of Karakorum for their potential recruitment into the ranks of the Disciples of Jaghatai. Mukhali, The Udgan join the tribal elders and the Chuonnasuan atop the Burkhan Khaldun mountain to oversee the Nerge in order to handpick the candidates that prove themselves worthy. The Nerge is a hunt for the greatest creature on Karakorum, the Olgoi-Khorkhoi. The candidates are divided into two units. One mounted on horses designed to break off one of the Olgoi from the migratory group and herd it into the Burkhan Khaldun mountain alcove; a naturally formed arena in the mountainside. The other half of the candidates form the kill unit, stationed atop the mountain with javelins and spears at the ready, they patiently wait for the Olgoi to come to them. Sky Burial The tribespeople of Karakorum practice a type of funeral called Sky burial, which leaves the body of the deceased on a high unprotected place to be exposed to the elements and devoured by wildlife. The spirit of the deceased is aided in it's journey towards the heavens by placing the body at a higher elevation, while at the same time discarding the now empty vessel in as generous a way as possible. This practice is carried over to the Astartes of the Disciples in that they do not make use of Dreadnoughts. They believe that the spirit must be allowed to reach the heavens after death so that it may be reborn, rather than be confined within the armored shell that is the Dreadnought armor. Doctrines and Codex Adherence Abhor the psyker Their proximity to the warp makes the space marine chapters of the Numantian sector harbor a deep distrust and resentment for those tainted by it's powers. They will never make use of Librarians for this very reason. However they do make use of both Astropaths and Navigators, their ability to commune directly with the Emperor makes them especially revered. Chapter Organization The Disciples largely adhere to the Codex Astartes and as such they are divided into ten banners (companies) each consisting of 100 space marines when at full strenght. Each banner is led by a captain with the rank of Orlokh. Some differences are however prevalent within their ranks. The Kurultai (The Council) The Disciples do not have a single chapter master, but rather a council comprised of: * Subutai, The Ilkhan (1st Captain) Mori Kheshig - Subutai's Nukher (Retinue), trained specifically as a bike unit. Their skill on a bike has been honed to perfection through rigorous training. * Khubilai, The TarKhan (Master of Sanctity) Kelet Kheshig - Khubilai's Nukher, masters with the jump pack, guided by an unwavering faith, few can match their ferocity in close combat battle. Donning full robes and skull masks, they are truly a terrifying sight to behold. * Bo'orchu, The Yurtchi (Master of the Forge) Uran Kheshig - Bo'orchu's Nukher, a veteran Devastator squad mounted in their personal Razorback transport. They have bionically enhanced their bodies as to increase their capabilities in long ranged warfare while still being agile enough to keep up with the speed of the rest of the army. * Mukhali, The Udgan (Master of the Apothecarion) Mukhali is deployed with Subutai and the Mori Kheshig. The Udgan is one of the most skilled bike riders within the chapter. Outmatched only by Subutai himself. The 9 Orlokhs (Captains) of the 9 Banners (Companies) attend some of the council meetings as well, when their insight is needed. Altan Uruk The 1st Company of the The Disciples is the Altan Uruk, it consists of the: * The Kurultai - The Council and their personal Nukher are included in the Altan Uruk, with Ilkhan Subutai being the primary leader. * Keshigten - The collective squads of Veteran marines, which is divided into: - Torguud (Vanguard) - Khevtuul (Sternguard) * Bahadur - Terminator squads, 20 suits of terminator armor were given to the chapter's armoury upon their founding. The 9 Banners The 2nd -10th companies are titled the 9 Banners and each are led by an Orlokh. Equipment Bambai A Plasteel combat shield widely used throughout the ranks of the Disciples. With it's built in bolter it brings a lot of versatility to the battlefield. Barsha A Vibro-spear wielded together with the Bambai. Made from Vibronium, a unique metal excavated from the mining world of Aligora.